


Робосексуальный опыт

by stary_melnik



Category: Futurama
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robosexual, Robot/Human Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: – Это моё личное пространство, мешок с мясом! – Бендер попытался сохранить ровный небрежный тон, но, скажем так, сложно оставаться хладнокровным, когда поверхностное человеческое дыхание нагревает твоё металлическое нутро…
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Kudos: 3





	Робосексуальный опыт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Robosexual Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333577) by [wryandwatchful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful). 



Фрай ворвался в ангар и побежал прямо к тому месту, где, прислонившись к борту «Планет-Экспресса», стоял Бендер. Скрипя подошвами своих доисторических кроссовок, он остановился напротив робота, открыл дверцу его грудной панели и начал поспешно засовывать туда ногу.

— Эй! Какого?.. — Бендер отбросил сигару и схватил Фрая за лодыжку, используя её как рычаг, чтобы его оттолкнуть.

— Нет времени объяснять! — пропыхтел Фрай, вырвался из рук Бендера и в мгновение ока втиснулся в него. Извиваясь в попытке устроиться поудобнее, Фрай локтем пробил проводящий кожух и послал через цепи Бендера покалывающие электрические импульсы.

Бендер вздрогнул и издал сдавленное рычание. Правда, он и сам не мог бы сказать, было ли это из-за причинённого дискомфорта, из-за злости или чего-то ещё. Чего-то гораздо худшего.

— Фрай! Убирайся оттуда! — хлопнул Бендер по панели. — Это моё личное пространство, мешок с мясом! — он пытался сохранить ровный небрежный тон, но, скажем так, сложно оставаться хладнокровным, когда поверхностное человеческое дыхание нагревает твоё металлическое нутро. — Вылезай, Фрай… я… я в это не играю!

Снова раздался свист раздвигаемых дверей, и в ангар зашла ещё одна личность.

Ну, если считать Зойдберга личностью, чего никто не делал.

— Фбрай? Ты збесь? — пробормотал Зойдберг, перебирая конечностями и размахивая толстой металлической трубой, с которой на пол капало что-то похожее на странную фиолетовую слизь. — Дбруг! Вебнись! Тебе побра на унизительный дбвухнедельный осмотр!

— Вот дерьмо, — Бендер попытался открыть дверцу, но Фрай крепко держал её с другой стороны.

— Ш-ш-ш! — зашипел он, и этот звук завибрировал у Бендера в груди, заставив издать смущённый стон. 

О чём, чёрт возьми, этот человек думал, залезая к нему внутрь? Разумеется, Бендер был готов набить себя миллионом различных вещей в любое время. Набить вещами, а не людьми! Посадить в себя человека… это ужасно. Дурацкие человеческие руки Фрая пачкали металл, а его пальцы постоянно задевали оголённые провода.

Прежде чем Бендер успел скрыться, Зойдберг обогнул нос корабля и, увидев его, радостно щёлкнул свободной клешнёй. 

— Ах! Здбавстбуй, мой металлический дбруг! — пробормотал пример ходячей халатности, подойдя к нему. — Ты не бидел Фбрая? Он опаздывает на зондиробание!

Бендер окинул взглядом зловещую штуковину в клешнях Зойдберга и начал вслух обдумывать варианты.

— Ну, с одной стороны, я могу сказать тебе, где Фрай, и насладиться его унижением, что всегда довольно весело, — Бендер насмешливо почесал подбородок. — Или я могу предложить тебе укусить мой блестящий металлический зад.

Бендер чувствовал, как приглушённый шёпот Фрая пульсирует в его груди:

— Блестящий металлический зад. Пожалуйста, выбери блестящий металлический зад.

Почему это ощущалось так, будто он дышал прямо на провода? Он что, не знал, что влага и электричество не…

Но прежде чем Бендер закончил мысль, всё его тело пронзил мощный удар тока, заставив содрогнуться в невероятном сексуальном порыве. Он подавил стон, притворившись, что кашляет, что казалось абсолютно бессмысленным, потому что у роботов нет лёгких. Бендер попытался вернуть голосу обычный тон и быстро придумать выход из положения. Прищурившись, он взглянул на Зойдберга.

— Думаю, что пойду и укушу свой блестящий металлический зад! — он почувствовал, как по проводам пронёсся вздох облегчения, сопровождающийся очередным покалыванием. — Давай, убирайся отсюда, крабовый пирог!

Вопрос о странном поведении робота застрял у Зойдберга в горле. Он выронил трубу, и слизь с неё брызнула на его халат. Издавая привычное паническое «Вуп-вуп-вуп-вуп» и щёлкая клешнями, он выбежал из ангара.

Как только двери за ним закрылись, Бендер рывком открыл грудную панель и наклонился; Фрай вывалился на пол бесформенной кучей.

— Ай! Эй, это больно, — застонал он, почёсывая затылок. 

Стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сладко звучали стоны Фрая, Бендер быстро развернулся, пошёл в сторону брошенной сигары и сделал глубокую успокаивающую затяжку. Он услышал шорох ткани — Фрай поднимался с пола.

— Прости за это, Бендер, — отряхиваясь, извинился он. — И спасибо за помощь, конечно же. Увидимся позже, — он повернулся к двери и, засунув руки в карманы, зашагал прочь.

— Эй, Фрай.

— Да? — обернулся тот.

Бендер подошёл к нему вплотную и выпустил облако сизого дыма прямо в лицо, заставив Фрая зайтись кашлем и отчаянно замахать рукой.

— Если ещё раз так сделаешь… скажем так, вот эта штука, — Бендер показал на брошенную Зойдбергом трубу. — Намного меньше той, что буду использовать я.

Фрай вдохнул дым полной грудью — по крайней мере, так он утверждал, когда позже столкнулся с Эми, — и громко буркнул что-то неразборчивое, покраснев при этом, как Зойдберг. Он ещё несколько секунд топтался, а потом молча кивнул и, спотыкаясь, вышел из ангара, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло и почему ему пришлось поправить джинсы.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333577 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
